Frodo Baggins of the Shire
by angua27
Summary: After finishing Don Quijote de la Mancha (en español!) I was inspired to write this. Lord of the Rings to Man of la Mancha, the musical. I'm having lots of fun!
1. Hobbit of the Shire

Frodo Baggins of the Shire  
By: Angua 27  
  
Yes, I have been studying my Spanish for far too long. As a matter of fact I'm supposed to be writing a two page essay "Don Quijote de la Mancha: sátira, parodía, y crítica social" right now, but obviously I'm sidetracked by listening to the soundtrack of Man of la Mancha so, being me, I decided to write Frodo Baggins of the Shire. I'm trying to keep as closely as possible to both stories with a lot of OOC thrown in, but I just hope you like it. Here's the cast so far.  
  
Elijah Wood: Miguel de Cervantes  
Frodo Baggins: Don Quijote  
Samwise Gamgee: Sancho Panza  
  
I know there's more, but that's all I have thought up for now.   
  
  
Song one: Hobbit of the Shire (Man of la Mancha)  
  
(Spoken by Elijah Wood)   
I shall impersonate... a hobbit. Come, enter into my imagination and see him. Short, hairy-footed, eyes that are wide with the... er... bigness of too much pipeweed. He concedes the strangest project ever imaginable (besides becoming a knight errant, that is) to destroy the ring of power and sally forth into Middle Earth saving all free peoples. His name: Frodo Baggins of the Shire!  
  
(Sung by Frodo who looks suspiciously like Elijah Wood)  
Here me now, oh big and unbearable world  
Thou will be conquered by the Dark Lord, Sauron  
And a hobbit with his ring so golden and shiny  
Now holds up his dagger to he!  
  
I am I, Frodo Baggins  
A hobbit of the Shire  
Gandalf told me I must go  
  
And the elves in Rivendell  
Say you must go onward  
To Mount Doom to kill the foe  
To Mount Doom to kill the foe  
Onward to Mordor I go!  
  
(Sung by Samwise)  
I Samwise, yes, I Samwise  
I follow Mister Frodo to the end  
I tell all the world proudly  
I'm his gardener; I'm his friend.  
  
(Frodo again!)  
Hear me orcs, goblins, and ringwraiths of him  
For your dastardly doings are past  
For I'm going to destroy Sauron's whims  
And Aragorn will be king at last  
  
(Frodo and Sam together. Sam is in parenthesis)  
I am I, Frodo Baggins (I, Samwise...)  
A Hobbit of the Shire (yes, I Samwise)  
Gandalf told me I must go (I follow Mister Frodo to the end)  
  
And the elves in Rivendell (I tell all..)  
Say you must go onward (the world proudly)  
To Mount Doom to kill the foe (I'm his gardener; I'm his friend)  
  
(Samwise and Frodo together)  
To Mount Doom to kill the foe  
Onward to Mordor I go!  
  
**  
  
Wow! I actually had a lot of fun writing that. I hope someone knows enough about Don Quijote to review! 


	2. They're all the Same

Frodo Baggins of the Shire  
By: Angua27  
  
This next one was hard to decide what to do. It's supposed to be sung by some guys and Aldonza (Dulcinea) who is a prostitute. Somehow, I couldn't see putting Arwen in that position (stop thinking like that! You have bad minds!) so I changed it a bit and it actually makes sense! I can see it on Broadway already!  
  
Song 2: They're all the Same (It's all the Same)  
  
(scene: Picture in the movie when Gandalf and Elrond are talking. There's a courtyard behind them and this is where the Council is now. They are standing around the fountain in typical musical style. Somehow, they cannot hear either Gandalf or Elrond in the front, but they're able to make me happy by singing some parts. Yay! This is what they're singing:)  
Elrond! Elrond!  
We come for help! We come for help!  
We come to Elrond for help!  
  
(Elrond singing. He's answering Gandalf's comment about men being the ones to take over)  
One age of men is like another  
I don't know why or who's to blame  
Each one's no better than his brother  
They're all the same.  
They're all the same.  
  
Yes, I have learned that when pressure's on  
They wish for fortune or for fame  
Isildur had to put the ring on  
They're all the same.  
They're all the same.  
  
So do not speak to me of men  
I know they all  
Grow old and die  
  
We could give up before we start  
They will fail   
Like they did then  
  
One age of men is like another  
I don't know why or who's to blame  
Each one's no better than his brother  
They're all the same.  
They're all the same.  
  
Oh, I have seen too many kings  
But they can't seem  
To loose that ring  
  
And I have said too many times  
Throw that thing out  
Or you'll be next  
  
I do not like men and their brothers  
I do not like the life they live  
But I am me, I am Elrond  
And help I give, I choose to give.  
  
One age of men is like another  
They're all the same  
They're all the same (hits a really high note and Gandalf cringes)  
  
(The Council [who have been dancing during this time])  
ELROND!  
  
** 


End file.
